


[FF14]如此沦陷（双龙男/暮晖x晨曦/OC）

by LingerBySelf



Category: FFXIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aura - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, ffxiv - Freeform, 双龙男, 龙男 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingerBySelf/pseuds/LingerBySelf
Summary: 自家OC甜蜜日常背景是艾欧泽亚废土AU黑龙男机工伊尼亚吉奥X白龙男枪刃西格里席
Kudos: 1





	[FF14]如此沦陷（双龙男/暮晖x晨曦/OC）

伊尼亚吉奥不记得这是第几次当他回到家时，发现西格里席又出现在自己的房间里了。  
出于个人爱好，闲暇之余他会利用废弃的零件或其他材料制作一些精致的小玩意，然后收藏在玻璃橱柜内。不巧的是，他的室友对他的作品有着超乎常人的兴趣。  
所以，当从半掩的房门中看见那条白色的尾巴时，他就知道某人又手痒了。  
不过今天，伊尼亚吉奥并不打算直接将西格里席请出去。

“嗨，你怎么又在我房间里？”他钻进房间，明知故问。  
西格里席的身体僵硬了一秒，似乎没料到这间房的主人会突然回来。他转过身，换上一副几分颇为严厉的神色，佯装镇定：“你这几天是不是又没打扫卫生？”  
伊尼亚吉奥一脸淡定，不着痕迹地用右脚把门带上：“我可是天天打扫的，连你放门口的垃圾袋都是我顺手给丢的。”  
“……”  
西格里席无话可说，还好，对方看上去并不怎么生气。晨曦之民观察着室友的脸色，一边慢慢向门口移动。  
“哦，我忘记了，那真是辛苦你了……”  
伊尼亚吉奥盯着他，脸上掠过一丝狡黠，突然逼近。后者表情遽变，敏捷地闪开，然后一个箭步冲向房门。  
暮晖之民的反应也不慢，似乎早就料到对方会这样反应。他迅速改变方向，一把搂住西格里席，被抓住的人顿时发出短促的惊叫。  
“喂，放开我！”  
伊尼亚吉奥抓住那条试图抽打自己的白尾巴：“跟你说多少次了，不要趁我不在的时候进我房间。”  
西格里席已经猜到接下来的剧情。这个精力旺盛的暮晖之民铁定不会放过任何一个“惩罚”他的机会。 当然，所谓惩罚通常也并不是真的严刑拷打，但某种意义上同样不堪入目。  
“别急着走嘛，”伊尼亚吉奥笑得很阴险，“其实我给你准备了小甜点。”  
不用了，谢谢。西格里席在心里哀嚎，可暮晖之民腕力惊人，天生就压过作为晨曦之民的自己一截，何况对方还是个前半生都在以粗野豪放著称的雇佣兵团混日子的男人。就这样，他被这个暮晖之民前雇佣兵拎着尾巴，半强迫地拖到了不远的床前，眼前一花，就被甩到了柔软的被褥上。  
不出意外的话，这位肆意妄为的室友兼房客会以惩罚为由狠狠肏他一顿，或是两顿，三顿也不是没可能，就像他俩第一次荒唐那样。众所周知敖龙族男性持久力惊人，西格里席虽不讨厌跟这位有着灰色肌肤与黑色鳞角的性感挚友共赴鱼水之欢，但是他更不想拿自己去挑战同族男性那方面的潜能。  
所以他立刻从床上弹了起来，但马上又被按了回去。  
“这么着急干嘛啊，我又不会吃了你。”  
“……有些时候我真觉得你还不如直接吃了我，”西格里席揉了揉被压疼的肩膀，一脸无奈，“比如现在。”  
“别这样嘛，都说了专门给你准备甜点了。”伊尼亚吉奥换上了一副笑脸，不紧不慢地打开床头柜的抽屉。那自信满满的模样引得被按住的人都不由得开始产生好奇，暂时放弃了逃跑的念头——  
接下来，他后悔了。  
“你看，这是我根据你的尺寸特别定制的！”伊尼亚吉奥把那玩意拿到他面前，语气中是抑制不住的激动。  
我的尺寸？哪里的尺寸？西格里席被七彩光芒晃花了眼，本能反应就是后退。伊尼亚吉奥撇撇嘴，索性亲自将看起来如同彩色塑料糖纸的包装撕掉，让对方看个清楚——  
直径二星码到六星码不等，依次排列，大概一共有十颗，宛若水果糖一样五彩斑斓，晶莹圆润；在最大的那颗“糖果”下方，延伸出一个很小的带按钮的黑色方盒，似乎是操纵装置。  
“……这，这是什么？”西格里席盯着它，有种不祥的预感。哪怕看起来像是糖果，此刻它出现在这里，绝对不会是什么无害的甜点。  
“连这是什么都不知道，你真的是成年人吗？”  
西格里席愣了一下，“少废话！”  
暮晖之民回答得坦坦荡荡，底气十足：“后庭拉珠。”  
“……嗯？”  
“后庭拉珠。”  
“……啊？”  
“别嗯嗯啊啊了，”伊尼亚吉奥飞快凑了过来，试图把拉珠塞到他的手里，“你就不想用身体亲自品尝一下它的美妙滋味吗？”  
……什么？！他才不要把这诡异的东西放进那里！西格里席夹紧了尾巴，再次向后缩了缩，满脸惊恐：“色情狂滚开！”  
“喂，我们不是恋人吗？”  
“跟这有关系吗？谁知道你有没有在里面放些什么奇怪的东西。”  
“绝对没有，捉弄你对我有什么好处吗？”  
确实想不出有什么好处，但西格里席还是觉得哪里不对劲，“为什么一定要我来啊？你自己塞进去不就好了吗？”  
“我要把精力放在观察性能上以便加以改进嘛。”伊尼亚吉奥眼巴巴地望着他，还摇了摇尾巴，“好不好？拜托，就帮我一个忙嘛。”  
这算帮的哪门子忙啊……西格里席又往后缩了一下，本想干脆地拒绝，内心却摇摆不定。平心而论，自从认识伊尼亚吉奥以来，乏味的生活变得丰富了许多。尽管这开朗又坦率的同居者不时有令人费解的行为，或是惹出一堆麻烦，但更多时候，秉性淡漠的自己才是被抚慰迁就的一方。  
所以，要不要偶尔满足一下这家伙千奇百怪的性癖呢？  
正当他犹豫不决，在那充满热忱与期盼的注视下，已酝酿到嘴边的话语不知怎么地就变成了：“那，那你轻一点。”  
……我到底在说什么啊。西格里席绝望地闭上眼，抛开自己那毫无意义的矜持，自暴自弃了。  
“我就知道西格肯定不忍心拒绝的。”  
“少给我来这套！”  
伊尼亚吉奥亲昵地用自己的黑角蹭了一下他的白角，然后赶紧把玩具塞了过去，却被轻轻一推，又回他手中。  
暮晖之民马上明白了对方的用意。西格里席仰头脱下身上的白色棉质T恤，因为犄角，动作不是很利索，精悍的胸腹肌肉在拉伸之间呈现出优美的弧度，在伊尼亚吉奥看来有种引诱的意味。

时值黄昏，室温已经有了些许凉意，但在金红色的光芒中，欲望变得浓酽。他舔了舔上唇，又靠近了一些。  
当火热柔软的触感贴上赤裸的腹部时，西格里席被烫了一下。伊尼亚吉奥将双臂搁在那双结实白皙的大腿上，舌尖在紧实的腹肌和腰际间游走，他舔弄完腰腹上大块的鳞片后，就开始在肚脐处来回打转，顺便双手熟练地扒下了对方的长裤。  
碍事的布料还有一层，不过他并不急着移除它，让人浮想联翩的形状从其下浮现出来，将贴身的内裤撑成一座饱满的小丘，顶在他颈部的黑鳞上。  
“反应真迅速，你就这么饥渴吗？”  
感受到喉间的那座小火山，伊尼亚吉奥眯起眼，愉悦地打量着双唇微启的恋人。他享受一切令两人荷尔蒙飙升的相处模式，并喜欢这引出猎物一样引出本能的过程。  
“还是说算好了今天我会用新花样肏你，你才来我房间的？”他挑逗到。  
“……你废话真多。”  
西格里席的目光懒散地落在那张英俊的面庞上，抬起右手，掌心覆上蜷曲的银发，“快点。”他微微用力，不耐地将对方的脑袋压向自己的裆部。  
与其他种族男性不同，即使到了性成熟的年龄，敖龙族的躯干与四肢上也不会生出浓密的毛发。在本该被耻毛覆盖的皮肤上，取而代之的是形态各异的鳞片。相较于其他部位粗糙的鳞质肌肤，它们那么精巧而动人，比顶级雕金匠的呕心沥血之作更甚。  
作为朝夕相处的人，暮晖之民熟悉这具身体，很快领会到了对方的需求。他的舌在那小小的凹陷处绕了最后一圈，然后蜿蜒向下，亲吻着西格里席光滑的小腹。最终，双唇停在了耻骨上的一片白鳞处，细细啄吻着。  
按照往常，西格里席才是慢热的那一方。或许是因为期待，情潮今天来得格外迅速。  
“你真慢。”  
晨曦之民抱怨到，尾巴不耐地拍打着床单。下腹涌动的热浪让他忍不住自己扯开内裤，还没等伊尼亚吉奥反应过来，火热的硬物就从肢体的间隙中弹到了他的鼻梁上。  
与白色的肌肤相比，阴茎呈现娇艳的粉红色，顶端已经泌出了晶莹的体液。西格里席握住它的根部，用硬挺的柱身拍了拍对方的脸。  
“给我舔。”他低声命令道。  
简洁，直白，不屑掩饰的施虐意味。还有什么是比这更棒的情话呢？伊尼亚吉奥的视线扫过那张高高在上、暴君般冰冷的脸庞，血液骤然升温，毫不犹豫地含住看起来十分美味的肉棒，从那胀大的深色头部开始细细品尝。  
对方的尺寸十分可观，口腔被塞满后，没咽下的唾液与稀薄的体液顺着嘴角流下。他随手揩拭了一下，然后熟练地将濡湿的手指伸入西格里席的臀缝中，顺着会阴向后方慢慢摸去。  
西格里席稍微抬起腿，全身放松，以方便恋人的手指爱抚自己的后穴。隐秘的入口紧闭着，伊尼亚吉奥用指腹揉弄着细密的褶皱，待感到肌肉舒缓下来后，便将湿润的指尖轻轻探入。  
“唔，嗯……”  
一丝满足的呻吟自晨曦之民口中溢出，男人温热的口腔将他完全包裹，同时，来自后庭的刺激力道和深度则恰到好处，一下下精准地落在最柔软的敏感点上。他仰起面庞，轻阖双眼，尽情享受着潮水般涌来的快意，时不时向上顶弄了几下，好令对方吞得更深；而抬起臀部的同时，骨节分明的手指撞在肠壁上，摩擦和撞击带来的快感令他越发沦陷在情欲的泥淖中无法自拔。

就在这时，一切戛然而止。  
西格里席睁开眼，不满中带着催促的目光落在暮晖之民脸上。  
“我做的比她们都好，对吧？”伊尼亚吉奥用拇指抹了抹嘴角残留的液体，跪在地上仰视对方。  
晨曦之民的蓝眸中浮现出一抹愠色，似乎受到了羞辱：“跟你说过很多次，我只有过一个。”  
这根本不是重点。对于恋人的性经历伊尼亚吉奥既不吃醋也不好奇，提这个话题只是为了最大程度调动西格里席的情绪——哪怕十分危险。  
但就是这样才格外有趣，不是吗？  
“那可怜的女孩知道你现在这么堕落吗？”他故意用轻佻的语调问，神色悠然。  
挑战西格里席的耐性是不可多得的乐趣之一，尤其是在性事之中。话语很奏效，但回应的并不是声音。一只手钳住覆着黑鳞的下颌，伊尼亚吉奥的脖颈被迫折成一个不舒服的角度，刚好望见蓝色的舌尖轻轻扫过嘴角。  
对方的笑容在阴影之中看上去有几分桀骜：“做得不错，那我也给你一点奖励吧。”  
“哦，为什么？”  
“你是雇佣兵吧？”西格里席靠近那张写满期待的面庞，“完成任务，得到奖励。”  
“那这任务也太没挑战性了。”暮晖之民故作失望，却掩不住眉宇间的喜悦。  
西格里席耸耸肩：“好吧，严谨一点，阶段性目标。”  
伊尼亚吉奥眯起眼睛，与对方的视线针锋相对，“我怎么觉得你是在看不起我？”  
“没有，我保证。”  
他话音刚落，就感到伴随着一瞬间的灼热，后穴忽然变得空虚。西格里席皱起眉，瞪着对方抽出手指，他本想再嘲讽几句，却迎上暮晖之民的双眼，深嵌在眼眶中的腥艳血色愈发危险迷人。  
“那就证明给我看——千万别让我失望哦。”

黑色的敖龙站了起来，像一片灰色的影子般覆在了那具白色的肉体上。他们向后倒在了床上，打闹似的在深色的被单上滚了几圈，最后以伊尼亚吉奥在下方的姿势定格。  
西格里席骑在他身上，脱下上衣，顺手将已经退到膝盖的长裤和内裤甩到地上，尾巴缠上有着黑鳞的手腕， “脱吧。”  
暮晖之民向后一靠，悠闲地望着他：“不如你帮我脱？”  
他本以为晨曦之民会慢条斯理地来，但西格里席旋即双手抓住他的黑色背心用力一扯。随着刺耳的裂帛声响起，精赤的肉体就完全暴露在了他的眼中。  
“哟，这么心急？看来真是饿坏了。”  
伊尼亚吉奥用夸张的语气揶揄道，用没被尾巴缠住的另一只手脱下裤子。  
与白色的同胞一样，暮晖之民的小腹上也有着形如黑蝠的鳞片。耻鳞下方，已经涨成暗紫色的阴茎猛然探出头，在西格里席面前骄傲地矗立着。  
伊尼亚吉奥一只手扶着性器，冲着身上的人耀武扬威：“你想先吃哪个？”  
对方一副无所谓的表情：“一起吧。”  
暮晖之民挑了挑眉，“一起？你胃口挺大啊，吃得消吗？”  
居高临下的人起下巴，不屑地微笑起来。  
“吃不消的应该是你吧，要是没自信把我两张嘴都喂饱的话——”西格里席俯身靠近恋人的黑角，低沉而缓慢地说，“就换我操你。”  
暮晖之民的瞳孔骤然放大。被挑衅到了这个地步，有骨气的男人都没有理由退缩，况且欣然接受挑战——尤其是在床上——才是伊尼亚吉奥的一贯作风。他挑起嘴角，抚摸对方腰际的手沿着脊椎向下滑去，顺势捋了一把肉感十足的白色尾巴。  
“当然有。”中指来到尾根之下，按在了还在轻轻翕动的小洞上，“喂到让你吐出来，我保证。”  
“哼，别让我失望。”  
西格里席轻蔑地笑了笑，利索地转过身去，摆出诱人的姿势。他饱满的胸肌几乎完全贴上伊尼亚吉奥的腹部，而下身则稍微抬高，这样一来，含住对方阴茎的同时，还能让伊尼亚吉奥充分玩弄自己的屁股。

就尺寸而言，让同族女性深喉未免强人所难。高大魁梧的男性与娇小可爱的女性，这样的组合简直就像神的恶作剧，以至于在其他种族看来毫无难度的体位，体型差异巨大的敖龙族异性情侣们只能望洋兴叹。  
不过当另一方也是敖龙族男性的时候，就不存在任何问题了。何况对方还是个尤物，拥有在暮晖之民看来十分耀眼的金发碧眼和白肤白鳞，能够充分诱发伊尼亚吉奥恣意妄为的欲望。  
但显然，这白色的敖龙族不是一个可以任人摆布的漂亮人偶，而是一头会跟他在床上相互撕咬的恶龙。

相比直接以咽喉压榨，眼下西格里席却遵守着循序渐进的步调。回想方才他催促恋人的模样，或许在旁人看来，这份喜怒无常的特性十分棘手，不过对于乐在其中的伊尼亚吉奥来说，恰到好处的不确定性正是床上情趣不可缺少的一环。  
柔软的触感贴上龟头，他不知那是恋人的唇还是舌。享受着潮湿的轻吻，任欲望之火自每一个神经末梢开始燃烧——奇异的蓝舌缠绕在血脉浮凸的表皮上，取悦着深紫色的肉棒，唾液与精液混合在了一起……由于体位所限，被舔舐的人并无法欣赏这幅旖旎的画面。  
伊尼亚吉奥遗憾地睁开眼，在覆满乳白鳞片的长尾之下，饱满的囊袋随着节奏摇晃着，而那紧致的密处则藏匿在深谷般的阴影中。  
黄昏的晚光为这淫靡的场景蒙上一层艳丽而浓郁的色泽，将最原始的冲动浸在红色的海中发酵。快感是真实的， 随着深红的浪潮一波又一波汹涌袭来，哪怕凭着幻想，都足以令人全身的血流沸腾。  
他在床单上焦灼地蹭了一下，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，似乎这样就能平息身体的躁动，“下次对着镜子来一次怎么样？”  
“……唔……”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，我忘了你正‘忙’着呢。”  
伊尼亚吉奥毫无诚意的道歉中藏着一抹促狭的笑意，由于专注于吞吐，西格里席无法立刻回答。这时，他突然感到自己两团臀肉被背后的混蛋粗暴地揉来捏去，仿佛想从里面挤出蜜汁来一样。  
“嗯……唔……”  
晨曦之民从喉咙深处发出含糊不清的声音，有那么一会儿，伊尼亚吉奥怀疑对方已经处于爆发的边缘。然而，身上的人保持着恬不知耻的姿势，尾巴慢悠悠地来回晃了几下，随后向一旁摆去，将后穴毫无遮掩地展现在了自己面前——分明是邀请。  
换作往常，伊尼亚吉奥早就欣然接受这盛情款待，将胯下充血到极致的家伙塞进面前诱人的屁股里去了。但今天，他不得不克制自己的冲动，把这个机会先让给自己精心准备的“甜点”。  
“不用急……让我们慢慢来。”他嘶哑着嗓子低语道，将脸凑近西格里席的臀间。  
犄角的存在着实妨碍了某些情趣，但也并非完全做不到，调整好角度之后，伊尼亚吉奥伸出舌头。当鲜红的舌尖触及那片柔嫩的粉色褶皱时，他感到身上的人明显颤抖了一下。被捅弄过的后穴比起平时稍稍放松，在逗弄和情欲之下忍不住轻轻翕动。  
“……啊！”不要这样……  
后面的肉洞被恋人用舌头服侍的滋味妙不可言，西格里席既羞耻又倍感舒爽，即使口中依然在卖力吞吐着，还是克制不住发出闷闷的呻吟，表明他十分享受当下。腰肢被一双有力的手牢牢钳住，而被舔弄的屁股徒劳地摇摆，方才充盈感带来的短暂快意，令被腾空的身体在此刻更加空虚难耐。  
拜托……不要这样，不要再折磨我了……  
正当他不知是否应该先开口，要求恋人赶快狠狠肏自己的时候，一个冰凉、略显坚硬的东西抵上了穴口，随即就感到异物粗暴地挤进了自己的身体。  
好痛！晨曦之民懊恼地扭过头，正想因那心急而抱怨，忽然感到后穴里一阵温暖的湿润，好像有什么液体渗了出来。  
是体液吗？他本能地反应到，可那里应该是不能够分泌体液的才对……不对，难道身体已经被调教得敏感到了这种地步吗？  
莫名的羞耻遽然涌上西格里席的心头，一时间他有些恍然，当意识到这大概是某人从该死的炼金术和以太学里捣鼓出的玩法时，屁股上即刻挨了重重的两巴掌。  
“别偷懒，宝贝儿。”注意到自己的性器被冷落，伊尼亚吉奥开始催促，“上面的嘴也不要停下。”  
被勒令继续用口腔满足恋人的人脸上浮起一片红晕——大概跟自己刚被抽打过的雪白臀肉一样，顺从地含住那依旧挺立的阴茎。他听见身后传来敲打金属的声音，当修长的手指再次落下时，濡湿的触感瞬间再次从内部袭击了他。想必是后面的混蛋正在拉扯，那些五颜六色的“糖果”还在甬道里进进出出，从他体内的弱点上一一碾过，发出暧昧的粘稠水声。在羞耻感和快感的双重夹击下，西格里席不禁浮想联翩，满脑子是自己敏感的皱褶刚合拢又被立马撑开，肉洞饥渴地一张一合的情景，犹如一张贪吃的小嘴沉迷于吮吸糖果而不能自拔。  
“看起来吃得津津有味嘛。”  
“……”  
“喜欢吗？我为你而准备的甜点。”  
“……无聊的恶趣味。”  
“哦？”  
真是个口是心非的家伙……让西格里席在床上做主动认输的一方并不是一件容易的事，但这样反而更有趣不是吗？伊尼亚吉奥暗自欣喜，用指腹撑平肉穴边缘处的褶皱，随着抽送，一些蜜汁从结合处流了出来，在微微收缩的洞口周围闪烁着，灰色的手指顺着液体的痕迹，玩味地将它们涂抹开。  
“你的这张嘴可不是这么说的。”他笑了起来，颇有邪恶的意味。借着蜜汁的润滑，骨节分明的手指从看似不可能再扩张的空隙间捅进已经被肏开的肉洞里，就着那串玻璃拉珠在西格里席湿热的后庭里一齐抽插起来。  
“唔啊……！”  
屁股被粗暴地肏弄，恋人的味道还残留在唇齿间，西格里席诚实地含住伊尼亚吉奥的阴茎，只想贪婪地攫取更多，更多。  
那硬物顶住了软腭，表皮上的每一条血管跳动的节奏都无比清晰，几乎占据了口腔的全部空间。西格里席对自己的技巧很有自信，这样的拉锯战已经上演了不知多少次，这次也毫不例外，蓝舌灵活地在狭间游走，直到他感到口中的硬物抽搐了一下，随即一股浓稠的热液灌入喉中。

身后的人长吁一口气，晨曦之民缓缓吐出那稍微软下去的肉棒，直起身，扫了沉浸在释放后的空白中的人一眼。口中满是伊尼亚吉奥浓烈的味道，不过西格里席并不讨厌，他将剩下的体液全部咽下后，伸出蓝舌，舔了舔阴茎抽出时不慎甩到脸上的白浊。  
这时，有人从身后抱住他。  
伊尼亚吉奥起身张开双臂。从方才起，他的目光一直追随着西格里席，这外表清冷的敖龙族在自己面前若无其事清理精液的样子引得占有欲重新高涨。他跪在床上，将胸腹靠近对方的背脊，以亲密无间的相同姿势贴在了一起。鲜红的舌舐去恋人一侧脸颊上残余的精液，接着径直钻进对方口中。犄角轻轻摩擦的同时，两名敖龙族男子忘情地拥吻着，交换彼此的津液。  
半阖着双眼，一只手抚摸着柔顺的银发，任对方扫荡着自己每一寸黏膜，正当西格里席享受着这份殷切时，身后的人忽然将大腿抵上他的臀部，于是臀间夹着的玩具连同剩下的部分便全部被顶进体内。  
“啊！你……！”晨曦之民惊呼一声，眉头微蹙，不悦地注视着近在咫尺的细长红眸。习惯性地想刻薄几句，却被对方的唇舌再次堵住了全部声音。  
“还没完呢……甜心。”  
下一刻，他浑身一颤。如闪电般灼热而强烈，却又像与本能产生的共鸣，沿着每一根神经向着全身蔓延开去——  
“啊——”  
伊尼亚吉奥抱住西格里席，方才的催情润滑液终于开始露出獠牙，怀中的躯体是火热的，肌肤连同冰冷的白色鳞片上也沾染上一层薄薄的汗水。偏属性水晶制作的玩具在精妙的设计下，其以太可以与使用者固有的以太属性达到共鸣，从而给与使用者从外到内、能承受的最强烈的震感。  
他凝视着西格里席的双眼，晨曦之民也望着他，但那漂亮的水色瞳孔失去了焦点，表明对方的理智已在自己的游戏中溃不成军。  
出于恶劣的癖好，伊尼亚吉奥仍旧习惯性地抚上西格里席的小腹，在那片滚烫的肌肤上轻轻按压。隔着坚韧紧实的皮肉，自然无法感受到腹腔深处异物的形状和震动，不过也着实挤压了内部的器官，令被折磨的人不安地扭动起来。  
西格里席发出低沉的喘息，一只手向自己的小腹下方探去，洞察他意图的伊尼亚吉奥一把扣住那只手腕，对方的眼神闪烁了一下，然而很快屈从暮晖之民的强硬。  
伊尼亚吉奥勾起嘴角，一把扯出他体内的水晶拉珠。穴口一阵灼热，之后无尽空虚袭来，当再次难耐地扭动身躯时，伊尼亚吉奥松手了。  
一挣脱束缚，西格里席立刻跪趴在了床上，以不知廉耻的姿态将屁股展现在恋人面前。  
“啊……快点——”他从喉中挤出断断续续的呻吟，似乎仍旧有所顾忌。不过很快，这些无关他此时渴望本身的杂念都将在欲火中燃烧殆尽。  
伊尼亚吉奥明知故问，“你说什么？”  
“——进来……”那个已经被用过的粉色肉洞尚未闭合，在抬起的尾巴下不停收缩着。  
伊尼亚吉奥上前去，这诱人的身体已为他充分敞开，尺寸傲人的阴茎抵住湿润的洞口，然后毫无悬念地直接全部没入。双手按在西格里席的腰上，用全身每个细胞去感受他体内的紧致与温暖片刻后，他开始在那窄小的后庭内冲刺。  
被肏弄的敖龙族发出幽咽般的呻吟。被填满的充盈感，与敏感点被蹂躏带来的快感，让他兴奋得无以复加。那条经常矜持地垂着的，遍布皎洁白鳞的尾巴此刻四下甩动，狂乱地抽打在了伊尼亚吉奥的身上。  
“真是个不老实的家伙。”  
保持着下身抽送的幅度与力道，暮晖之民看准机会，将西格里席的尾巴衔在口中。那尾尖犹自不安分地在齿间扭动，惹得伊尼亚吉奥烦躁不堪，他决定给它点颜色，于是咬了那条不安分的尾巴一口，刹那间感到自己的阴茎被遽然收紧的后庭绞住——  
可他们谁也没有听见彼此的惊呼。灰色与白色的身躯激烈碰撞着，只有肉体撞击的声响和淫靡水声不断回荡在被暮光浸泡的房间内。在愉悦的甜美中，这不值一提的疼痛犹如落入蜜糖的一抹酸涩，刺激着全身神经末梢上每一个正啜饮着快感的味蕾。  
西格里席声线喑哑地叫着，他神色迷幻，不知究竟是沉醉其中，还是魂不守舍。但他无力挣脱，也不想挣脱。  
肉体如此契合，即使做过很多次，依旧会为每一次结合而感到来自灵魂深处的颤动。

当床上的酣战结束时，天色已完全黑暗。  
两名敖龙族青年躺在床上，舒缓着激烈运动带来的虚脱感。也许是药物的作用，对方将脑袋埋在臂弯中，看上去更加疲惫不堪。伊尼亚吉奥用手指爱抚着那头凌乱的金发，两人就这么沉默地赤裸相拥，直到令人尴尬的声音打破了沉寂。  
“嗨，晚饭时间到了。”伊尼亚吉奥拍了拍恋人的背脊，温柔地说道。  
还赖在别人床上的人餍足地甩了甩尾巴，在他身下，后穴吐出的白浊打湿了一小片被单。  
暮晖之民撇了撇嘴，“看来……已经喂饱了。”


End file.
